List of live-action scenes/moments in SpongeBob
Season 1 (1999-2000) Help Wanted: The coral at the beginning. Tea at the Treedome: The close-up of SpongeBob and Patrick dried up. Ripped Pants: The waves and rippling backdrop during the musical number. Plankton!: Plankton's "lab", a Labrador dog, and the vision of a Krabby Patty. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: The sailor displaying a thumbs up. Jellyfish Jam: The dolphins. Sandy's Rocket: The outer space sequence at the end. Culture Shock: The ballet dancers in the magazine and the canyon background during Squidward's dance. MuscleBob BuffPants: The close-up of Sandy's muscles. Squidward The Unfriendly Ghost: The seagulls at the end. Karate Choppers: The fish on SpongeBob's television and the face on the hot sauce drop (Tom Kenny's face). Suds: Hans the hand and the two treatments endured by SpongeBob and Patrick (Tom Kenny cameos in SpongeBob's treatment). Valentine's Day: The paramecium. Texas: Sandy's song includes live-action renders of her out in the west, as well as images of horses and a bull ride. Neptune's Spatula: The clip of Tom Kenny bathing, the close-ups of Neptune's hands, and the Roman buildings in the vision of Atlantis. Hooky: The fishing boats at the very beginning, the gift shop, the tuna can, and the fishermen. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II: The fish from the intro appears on SpongeBob's TV. Season 2 (2000-2003) Your Shoe's Untied: The anemone and football match on SpongeBob's TV, and the flashback to SpongeBob as a small organism tying his shoes. Also, Painty the Pirate from the intro makes an appearance. Something Smells: The movie, which appears to depict a crowd cheering. Dying For Pie: The explosion at the end. Imitation Krabs: Hans appears trying to eat Mr. Krabs in a food basket. Wormy: The close-up of the butterfly's face (actually a horsefly head), Wormy turning into a butterfly, and the footage of a butterfly on a fish's TV. Patty Hype: On Krabs' TV, he watches a "romance movie" between two amoeba. Prehibernation Week: The title card's background and the man performing a rim shot on the drums. Life of Crime: The buff chested man saying "Ya, buns and thighs!" Christmas Who?: The picture of Santa, the donkey, and Santa himself flying off and praising Squidward. Dumped: Jerry, one of SpongeBob's other snails. No Free Rides: The narrator (in scuba gear) after getting hit by the car. His camera can be seen too. Also, the live-action fish from the intro appears in Ms. Puff's thought sequence as a reporter. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III: Many of the close-ups of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Man Ray's hands, and Man Ray's bank card with a poodle on it. Squirrel Jokes: The cricket. Pressure: The scene with everyone on the island is done with live puppetry. The Smoking Peanut: The fish from the intro appears, again as a reporter. His report includes humans in several countries covering their ears and Hans making a cameo. Shanghaied: The perfume department, the skull within the Fly of Despair, the spaghetti and meatballs, and the psychedelic background at the end. In one of the Patchy segments, footage of a bunch of pirates cheering is featured. Gary Takes A Bath: The subliminal message girl. Welcome To The Chum Bucket: The picture of a bespectacled man on the calendar. Frankendoodle: The artist at sea, his pencil, and the bandage placed on the pencil at the end. The Secret Box: The title card's background, the test card on SpongeBob's TV, and the milk carton in Patrick's thoughts (which falls over and spills). Band Geeks: The stadium and the spectators within it. Graveyard Shift: The vampire from Nosferatu. Krusty Love: Mr. Puff being used as a lamp, and the diver playing piano at the restaurant. Procrastination: The intro fish is seen reporting again. In the full version, footage of a stock car crashing is featured. I'm With Stupid: The picture of SpongeBob's brain. Artist Unknown: The black and white husband and wife picture, and the statue at the very end. The Fry Cook Games: The intro fish is seen hosting the games. There's also the pink ice cream and the fish sticks. Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm: The boat that Sandy pulls down. Season 3 (2001-2004) The Algae's Always Greener: The holographic meatloaf. SpongeGuard On Duty: SpongeBob imagines himself as a real life mascot lifeguarding the beach. The Bully: SpongeBob depicted as a real kitchen sponge in the toilet. Just One Bite: The flames when Squidward says he has no soul. Nasty Patty: The intro fish is reporting again. Idiot Box: Patrick looks through two glasses, where his eyes are replaced with human eyes. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV: The Invisible Boat-Mobile is depicted as a pink convertible when displayed. Snowball Effect: Footage of an iceberg, and the intro fish reporting on the snowfall. As Seen On TV: SpongeBob watches an old western movie at one point. No Weenies Allowed: SpongeBob jumping out of the water. Squilliam Returns: The crowd cheering behind Squidward, and Squillam's bulky and "hot" body. Krab Borg: The cheap robot movie that SpongeBob watches (it reappears in SpongeBob's nightmare, where he replaces the man). Wet Painters: Painty the Pirate makes a cameo as one of the paintings covering Krabs' dollar. Krusty Krab Training Video: The many live-action Krabby Patties, the giraffe, the picture frame for the image of Krabs standing near the Krusty Krab, the hand that swats SpongeBob with a flyswatter, and the cut-out of Krabs saying "The money is always right!" Party Pooper Pants: The cooked lobster Larry sees in the mirror. Within the Patchy segments, there's the musical groups and Hans acting as a rocket during the song. Chocolate With Nuts: SpongeBob stands on a stock image of Earth at one point. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V: The chief of the IJLSA. New Student Starfish: Roger the chick and the thought bubble with SpongeBob and Patrick amongst a bunch of kids. Clams: The scenes with the orchestra and the giant hand that Krabs sucks on. Ugh: A stock image of a Pterosaur flies over the island at the beginning. There's also the footage of cavemen in the first Patchy segment. I Had An Accident: The skeleton on the X-ray, and the gorilla and zebra at the end, as well as the family watching the episode afterwards. The Camping Episode: The bears on the magazine covers and instructional booklet. Same for the unicorn. The Sponge Who Could Fly: The footage of Nickelodeon Studios, the crowd cheering, and the audience applauding after the "Remembering SpongeBob" montage. There's also the clips on Patchy's TV: in order, they are: a clown juggling balls, a weather report, a western film, and the same football match and anemone footage used in "Your Shoe's Untied". Season 4 (2005-2007) The Lost Mattress: Squidward's watch has a picture of Big Ben on it. Have You Seen This Snail?: The close-up of the nacho box. Enemy In-Law: The crab crawling on the seabed, and the footage of battleship cannons inserted on Mama Krabs' muscles. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture: SpongeBob's mouth whenever he says "Actors." Also, some close-ups of the heroes' hands. Mrs. Puff, You're Fired: SpongeBob jumping out of the water. Karate Island: Most of the footage in the karate training video. All That Glitters: The live-action hands dumping the patty meat on the grill. Wishing You Well: The ending with Krabs about to be eaten by a restaurant patron. Once Bitten: The intro fish reports on Gary's rampage. Hocus Pocus: The giant jar of mayo. The Pink Purloiner: The intro fish reports on the jellyfish migration. Season 5 (2007-2009) Night Light: The sinister face in the freezer. Rise and Shine: The anemone footage from "Your Shoe's Untied" appears on Patrick's TV. Boat Smarts: The crash test dummy footage that Squidward's head is put onto. Bucket Sweet Bucket: The audience applauding. SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget: Patchy opening and closing the book. The Krusty Sponge: The image of a group of kittens on the news. The Krusty Plate: The explosion and the ball of wool. Goo Goo Gas: Live organisms are in the background of the ending. Atlantis SquarePantis: Squidward comes across a live-action van at one point in his song. Picture Day: A bunch of smiling humans are in SpongeBob's album. Pest Of The West: Sandy's great aunt, Rosie, standing on an oil tower. Right after, the footage of an oil tower bellowing oil. The Battle Of Bikini Bottom: Close-ups of the real hand underneath Patrick's, and him picking the nose he grew (his face is depicted as realistic here, too). Whatever Happened To SpongeBob?: The coral on the Sponge-Tracker. SpongeHenge: The faces on the moon and sun. Season 6 (2008-2010) Penny Foolish: The moon in the background of Krabs driving. Nautical Novice: The live-action hotdog. Suction Cup Symphony: The crowd cheering behind Squidward. Later, the intro fish hosts the concert. Not Normal: The fish in the aquarium and Squidward's face after SpongeBob remodels it. Gone: The movie SpongeBob watches features stock footage of a car race. Sun Bleached: A commercial for the soda "X-Treme" is featured. There's also the fish turning into a strip of bacon. No Nose Knows: Patrick acquires live-action hands when he feels for a nose. SpongeBob Squarepants vs. The Big One: Davy Jones appears to torture the Flying Dutchman by throwing socks at him. The locker the Dutchman is in is also real. Cephalopod Lodge: SpongeBob and Patrick disguise themselves in a real giant sock. To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants: The stock footage of the storms, bridge collapsing, people helping a pig get out of floodwaters, and woman screaming. Also, SpongeBob imagines a live-action Sandy looking about. Komputer Overload: Karen watches stock footage of computer machinery on the big monitor. Truth Or Square: The intro fish makes another appearance, this time on Patrick's TV. The Clash Of Triton: The women in bathing suits dancing. Season 7 (2009-2011) Tentacle-Vision: Patrick's mouth on TV is depicted as a real mouth. The Inside Job: Plankton watches a hamster in its wheel on his monitor. Later, the close-up of the messed up Krabby Patty. Model Sponge: Hans appears as part of the commercial. He reappears at the end in the Krusty Krab's bathroom. A Pal For Gary: The cat in the picture frame. The Curse Of Bikini Bottom: The Dutchman's date's bikini. One Coarse Meal: All of the giant whales. Rodeo Daze: The cows in the song, the rocket shooting from the water, the view above Texas, and the entire ending at the rodeo. The Great Patty Caper: The moon emerging through the thick fog. Perfect Chemistry: The broccoli. Season 8 (2011-2012) Frozen Face-Off: The intro fish reports on the sled race. The real life explosion makes another appearance, too. Squidward's School for Grown-Ups: The images of milk and cookies, and lasagna. Oral Report: The montage of traffic signs and related images during SpongeBob's speech. Sweet and Sour Squid: The fireworks during "Clarinet Wizard". A SquarePants Family Vacation: The clouds the car phases through, and outer space, where they also encounter a live-action cow trying to jump over the moon, only to ram it. Walking the Plankton: Footage of the boat rudder underwater. Mooncation: Of course, space is depicted as real. There's also SpongeBob's origami hands, the space satellite, and the elderly man at Nickelodeon Studios. Ghoul Fools: The cat-o-nine-tails, literally a real cat with multiple tails. Also, the explosion footage (not the usual explosion). Mermaid Man Begins: Squidward watches a ballet dancer on TV. Bubble Buddy Returns: The interior of the Bikini Bottom Pillow Foundry, depicted as real footage of industrial machines and workers. Fiasco!: Again, space and the satellite Plankton hides in. Are You Happy Now?: Actual static and test card appear in Squidward's thought bubble (complete with the long "beep" noise). Planet of the Jellyfish: A real mansion appears on the late night horror show SpongeBob watches. Free Samples: The hands each giving a thumbs-up in a fish's eyes, another fish turning into a real one when he jumps out of the water, and two fishes' heads turning into hands and high-fiving. Treats! : A pirate ship's wheel, a compass, and other pirate imagery appear in the Indiana Jones homage. It's a SpongeBob Christmas!: The image of a fruitcake, and the moon that Santa flies by. Chum Fricassee: The food that appears in the intro to "Flavours of The Bottom". Hello Bikini Bottom!: A lot of things in the first musical number, such as the human ears, the map, the stage the fish are cheering at, a couple of stock animal pictures, the Thinker statue, the pear, the venue, and the loudspeakers. There's also the lightshow near the end. Season 9 (2012-2017) Extreme Spots: The explosion (not the same one as before). Squirrel Record: The giant rubber band ball. Patrick-Man!: The desert hills with dust blowing appearing on Patrick's head. A live sea star also makes an appearance. Bumper to Bumper: During the freak-out scene, a faceless SpongeBob appears on a stock image of a road. Safe Deposit Krabs: The intro fish reports on the new bank opening. Don't Look Now: An actual preview approval card (with a fake rating edited in) appears on the movie screen. The moon is, once again, real in the scene where Squidward (disguised as The Fisherman) descends. Sanctuary!: SpongeBob's hand and arm become human when he squirts baby milk on it. There's also Dani the snail's realistic head. SpongeBob LongPants: The film "The Table", which only shows just a black and white image of a table. Larry's Gym: Krabs appears at the end as a real crab on a plate after getting steamed up. Mall Girl Pearl: A real life drawing of a whale (with Pearl's hair and clothes added) is use to depict her cellphone icon. Later, the mittens that Pearl wears. Two Thumbs Down: SpongeBob and Patrick's thumb prints. Also, a multitude of footage and images appear as SpongeBob's thumbs break. These include two trains crashing into each other, a bridge collapsing, a tree falling, a raven, and a baby crying. Sharks vs. Pods: SpongeBob turns into a real sponge to elude the police. Lame and Fortune: The boats at the beginning and the box it drops (until it goes underwater, where it becomes animated). There's also the Chinese restaurant scene. Goodbye, Krabby Patty?: The food items on the "Lonely Krab" food pack. On the television, actual static appears. Sandy's Nutmare: The real life park in SpongeBob's telescope. Salsa Imbecilicus: The crowd laughing that appears on Karen's monitor. Mutiny On The Krusty: The intro fish reports the weather. Season 10 (2016-2017) Unreal Estate: Hans appears in the intro parodies, and at one point, he gets a real extinguisher out to put out the fire on SpongeBob. Later, SpongeBob and Squidward end up in a fish tank in an actual restaurant. Lastly, the rocket shooting out of the sea. Code Yellow: One of the many noses Squidward gets is a real octopus placed where his nose should be. Snooze You Lose: The flock of birds, the ice falling into the sea, and the buildings collapsing. SpongeBob's Place: One of the customers turns his fin into a live-action hand. Plankton Gets the Boot: The fire on Karen's monitor. Plankton Retires: In the ending montage of the SpongeBob, Krabs, and Plankton robots hanging out, they stroll down a real street, dance in front of a real slide, play volleyball on a real beach, and bathe in a real hot tub. Trident Trouble: When SpongeBob zaps Mr. Krabs, he briefly turns into a real crab. Sportz?: At one point, Squidward is displayed as a real plate of calamari. Lost and Found: SpongeBob ends up turning into a real rooster at one point. Out Of the Picture: The far shot of Mars. Feral Friends: The narrator's physical appearance is a real life undersea diver. There's also the stock footage of the submarine and Sandy being turned into a real squirrel figure when she water skis. Season 11 (2017-present) The Clam Whisperer: The nest. Spot Returns: The posters with kittens on them in the Chum Bucket. Spin the Bottle: Gary watches a football game on TV. Mr. Krabs later appears on a fire background. There's A Sponge in My Soup: The crab on the picket sign. Man Ray Returns: Man Ray's ride is merely a toy diver. No Pictures Please: The giant wave, and the starry background in the Twilight Zone parody. Stuck On The Roof: Sandy is depicted yet again as a real squirrel as she pops out of the water. Her astronaut jacket becomes real, too. Teacher's Pests: The old school movie countdown before the driving safety film, and the explosion (yet again, a different one). Squid Noir: The food pack SpongeBob presents to Mr. Krabs. Scavenger Pants: The sandwich the witch makes, the picture of the Loch Ness Monster, the images of Scotland, and Squidward's head exploding. Cuddle E. Hugs: At the end, Cuddle E. Hugs is turned into a real hamster in a real room (with SpongeBob merchandise in it). Drive Happy: The car flips channels to show a car speeding off a cliff, dinosaurs fighting each other, and a Frankenstein-like creature. Grandmum's The Word: A pair of lips and actual static appear on Karen's monitor. When SpongeBob jumps out of the water, a live seagull reacts to him. Doodle Dimension: The old coot, the many images (such as an eye, horses, and explosions) as SpongeBob and Patrick travel across dimensions, and SpongeBob's pencil. Moving Bubble Bass: Patrick's face when he says "Things are gonna get crazy!", and the flag with the anchor on it. High Sea Diving: The trash on the surface. Bottle Burglars: Karen's monitor displays the same lips footage from "Grandmum's The Word". Plankton is later seen watching a black and white horror film. My Leg!: In the opening montage, Fred's legs appear as real human legs (in heeled shoes) when his dress is blown upward, and as a real fish on a plate getting cut with a knife. The explosion when the factory explodes is real as well. Whale Watching: The ocean surface is depicted as real. The fish that jump out of the water are rendered as real fish as well. Patnocchio: The book opening and closing at the start and end. Hans makes an appearance in where he fist bumps/punches Plankton. He also isn't in his usual outfit this time, exposing what his arm actually looks like (a bit hairy). There's also the flames in the Goofy Goober tender's eyes. ChefBob: The audience cheering. Call The Cops: The close-up of SpongeBob's chin (which looks more like an apple). Also, the close-up of Patrick's ice cream. Surf n' Turf: The city background in the picture of Mr. Krabs. Goons On The Moon: The moon from afar, the country squirrel, space, Earth, the desert, the tavern and the squirrel's guitar, the animation studio and Rodger Bumpass, the seagull, and the city at night. Appointment TV: The frozen bottles of Fiz.